The Cat's Revenge
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Four uploaded! Tohru's new classmate is a tough, prospective boxer with a few dark secrets of her own. What will happen when a boy thinks that girls can't fight boys? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

****

"The Cat's Revenge" by Melinda-chan

Hello I am Tohru Honda and I have come to know a terrible secret. I have learned that the Sohma family, who took me in after my mother died has a curse! Some family members can turn into the animals of the Chinese zodiac, plus the Cat! So far I have met Yuki-kun (or Sohma-kun as I call him) who is possessed by the Spirit of the Rat, Shigure-kun who is possessed by the Spirit of the Dog, Kyo-kun who is possessed by the Spirit of the Cat (and as a result claims to hate Sohma-kun), Kagura-san who is possessed by the Spirit of the Boar (and loves Kyo-kun), Momiji-kun who is possessed by the Spirit of the Rabbit, Hatori-san who is possessed by the Spirit of the Dragon (and is a doctor), Hatsuharu-san who is possessed by the Spirit of the Ox (and who becomes violent when he turns Black but he's really a nice person), Ayame-san who is possessed by the Spirit of the Snake (and is Sohma-kun's older brother), Kisa-chan who is possessed by the spirit of the Tiger, and Akito-san the family head. I know I will meet more members and know more secrets. But I am not in a hurry. They have been so kind to me. I do not want to be seen as an intruder. I do not want to be a burden to them. I care for them all.

I am going back to school after Golden Week. I am doing fine at school right now. Mom would be so proud of me. I miss you so much.

"I am so happy that Golden Week is over," Tohru said as she walked with Yuki and Kyo. "I can't wait to go back to school!"

"You should know that we have midterms soon," Yuki said.

"I know" Tohru said, not sounding happy. "But I have studied so hard that I am sure that I will pass at least most of them."

"I am very sure you will" Yuki said.

"She better be" Kyo said. "She has been up all night studying the past few weeks. I can see the light from her window from the roof."

"Honda-san! You shouldn't overwork yourself!" Yuki said.

"It's such a nice day, right?" Tohru said.

'Figures she will change the subject' Kyo thought. Still he smiled. So did Yuki.

"Yeah it is" the grey-haired Sohma said.

"I bet Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are already at school!" Tohru said.

'Speaking of the two' Kyo thought. He saw Momiji walking toward Tohru as Haru walked more slowly toward Yuki.

****

"Halo Tohru!" Momiji shouted as he went to Tohru. "It is a good day today, is it?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru replied.

"Hi" Haru said to Yuki as he tugged his shirt.

"Hi" Yuki said back. He then coughed.

"Are you all right, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked. Haru put a hand on his back.

"I am fine," Yuki said. He then coughed again. Now everybody went around him.

"Are you having another bronchial attack?" Momiji inquired.

"Do you want me to hug Tohru so I can carry you home again?" Haru asked. He was the only Sohma there that could be used for transportation in his transformed state.

"I said I am fine" Yuki responded. "I am not sick! I just got a tickle in my throat!"

"You mean you scared us for nothing!" Kyo scolded.

"I did say that I was fine!" Yuki told him. He sounded pissed.

"We believe you!" Tohru said. 'Don't start a fight at school' she thought.

"What is going on? I thought I heard someone coughing!" a voice caused everyone to look ahead. There was a brown-haired person dressed in the boys' school uniform looking at them.

'A boy? He must be a new student!' Tohru thought.

"He's okay now," Tohru said. "He just has a medical problem."

"Oh," the person said. "I heard there was a boy that wore a girls' school uniform. You must be him."

****

"Ja!" Momiji said. (German for "Yes.").

"Well, if a boy can wear a girls' uniform, I can wear a boys' uniform, right?" the girl said.

****

"Ja!" Momiji nodded.

'Oh, it's a girl!' Tohru thought.

"I bet this will cause a racket," Kyo said in dismay.

"We should be going to school," Tohru said. "I don't want to be late for my first class after Golden Week!" The girl then looked at all of them.

"Tell me, are you all related?" she asked them.

"Oh no! I live with Sohma- I mean Yuki-kun-" Tohru pointed to the grey-haired Sohma. "-and Kyo-kun-" she then pointed at the orange-haired Sohma. "I am not related to them though. I am just a boarder."

"I see" the girl said. She continued to look at them for a few more seconds. "Well I should be going. I want to make a good first impression at my new school." She turned to walk away.

'She is wearing a boys' uniform and she wants to make a good first impression?' Yuki and Kyo both thought.

"Wait!" Tohru yelled. The girl stopped and turned her head. "I am Honda Tohru. I'm a senior high schooler. I will like to help you if you need it. What is your name just in case?"

"You mean you're a second-year at this school?" the girl asked.

"Yes" Tohru replied.

"Then you'll find out my name at class" the girl answered. She then walked away leaving Tohru confused.

"I like her" Momiji spoke up. Tohru turned to him.

"Oh yes" Tohru said. "She seem friendly enough."

"I know that girls can wear pants, but at school?" Kyo said.

"It's not as bad as Momiji wearing a skirt but she is going to cause a commotion for sure" Yuki said.

"Are you okay now, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked him.

"I am fine thank you" Yuki then smiled at her. "Let's go now." Everyone nodded. So they went inside the school.

Tohru saw her two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, walking toward her in the hallway. Uo-chan had her face mask on, no doubt still suffering from her allergies.

"Tohru-chan! Did you see that girl in that boys' uniform?" Hana-chan asked her.

"Yes I did, Hana-chan. She had brown hair, right?" Tohru replied.

"Yes she did. We did not get her name but we already heard a few people talking about her already" Hana-chan answered. "She has very strong electromagnetic pulses. They made my hair stand on end."

"It really did happen" Uo-chan said.

"What does that mean?" Tohru asked.

"Don't get in her way" Hana-chan replied.

"Oh," Tohru stated. She looked at Uo-chan. "So how are you Uo-chan? It looks like your hay fever is not improving."

"I don't know how you guys can handle spring without face masks," Uo-chan shook her head and sighed. "One of these days I swear I'll find your secret."

"Our teacher is coming," Hana-chan said. "And by the look on her face, I don't think she's happy right now." Tohru then saw the teacher walking to them. She was indeed not happy.

"Mayuko-sensei! Did you see the new student?" Tohru asked.

"I don't really care what students wear as long as they don't show any private parts but I know that the principal wouldn't like this" Mayuko said to them. She herself wore her usual long pants.

"Do you really think she'll get in trouble?" Tohru asked her.

"The principal would likely have a talk with her" Mayuko replied. "The worst thing is that the principal will likely want me to join him and I have to be on his side."

"Maybe she likes the boys' uniform better," Tohru suggested.

"In any case, the principal will likely be talking to her" Mayuko said. "Very likely he'll be telling her about the rules. Anyway, you all better go to class. I'll be starting it now." So Tohru, Hana-chan and Uo-chan went into the classroom followed by the teacher. Just then the brown-haired girl herself arrived.

"Alright class! Shut your yap up and turn your attention to the front of the class!" Mayuko yelled. The class complied. "Okay now, be a good class and welcome your new classmate." Everyone looked in amazement at the brown-haired girl in the boys' uniform but no one made any comment.

"My name is Mizuki Nijo," the girl said. "I just came from Yokohama with my little sister Sakura. I hope to get acquainted with you all very soon." She then bowed down courteously.

"Thank you Nijo," Mayuko said. "You can sit down on the empty desk next to Tohru Honda. She's the brown-haired girl in the third row."

"Tohru Honda, do I look nice?" Mizuki asked. Tohru became flustered.

"Yes- yes I suppose" Tohru stammered as she was put on the spot.

"That is all," Mizuki replied and sat down to her, leaving Tohru a bit stunned.

"Alright, now that is over, open your math book to page…" Mayuko started to say.

Fifteen minutes later, the principal entered the room.

"May I speak with Mizuki Nijo please?" the principal asked. Mizuki stood up. "Mayuko, you too come with me."

"This will not be long," Mizuki said. She then went to the principal and walked to the door.

"I expect all of you to have your face in the math book when I return" Mayuko said. She then left the room with the principal and Mizuki. Tohru put the math book closer to her, trying to think about Mizuki.

A half hour later, Mayuko and Mizuki returned. The teacher seemed to look dazed. As for Mizuki, she went back to her desk. Tohru noticed all of this but said nothing.

It was not lunchtime. As usual, Tohru sat down with her friends to eat. She then saw Mizuki was having trouble with her chopsticks.

"I am going to help Nijo-chan. Excuse me," Tohru said. 'This is my chance to talk to her by myself,' she thought as she walked to where Mizuki was sitting.

"I don't mean to be rude," Tohru said to her. "But I see that you're having problems with your chopsticks. I would like to help."

"If you wish" Mizuki said without much interest. "I haven't still gotten used to using them. I guess I need more practice." Tohru looked puzzled.

"I thought you said you're from Yo-" Tohru started to say.

"I was not born here" Mizuki explained. "I was originally from the United States, Seattle to be exact. I have been only living in Japan for a year."

"So you came from America? You speak Japanese very well," Tohru said.

"My family was originally from here. They moved to the United States a hundred years ago," Mizuki explained. "My parents taught me to speak Japanese. We sometimes ate with chopsticks but I still can't use them properly. There are so many things here I haven't gotten used to."

"You'll learn. Actually since you can speak your language, you'll be fine," Tohru said. She then took Mizuki's chopsticks. "You're either applying too little or too much pressure on them. Remember not to move the chopstick that is between your thumb and second finger. Do that and you can pick up a piece of chicken like this-" Tohru then put it in her mouth. She then realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry, Nijo-chan! I didn't mean to eat from your plate!" Mizuki did not look amused. Tohru decided to change the subject. "So what happened to Mayuko-sensei? She didn't look too well."

"I'll tell you happened at the principal's office," Mizuki said. "First, the principal told me that I could not wear the boys' uniform. I told him I saw a boy wearing the girls' uniform. The principal said that he'll deal with him later. They told me that they know I'm an American but they expect me to follow the rules of this school. He also told me that he knows that in America some places of work require an uniform, like I didn't know that." She then rolled her eyes. "I replied that I was going to be the family head so I didn't need to work." At that Tohru became more attentive. "So he asked me if I planned on doing anything before I become my family head. I replied that I wanted to become the first female boxer to win the gold medal at the Olympics! It was then that the principal fainted! The teacher was shocked as well. It took us about thirty minutes to revive him."

Tohru didn't know what to say. Mizuki wasn't like any girl she knew before. Still she smiled. "Do you like boxing that much?" she asked.

"Oh yes! It is great exercise and it can teach you discipline and patience. Plus not a lot of girls participate in the sport in Japan so I know I can make an impact here. I am confident that the sport will be one day be allowed in the Olympics and I plan on making the team for Japan. I got a very good trainer and my partners, Tae and Kasumi, are good as well. I know various forms of self-defense too. Maybe you could come to my place. I could teach you a few moves," Mizuki said.

"I am not a fighter, but I would love to go to your place," Tohru said. "Do you think your parents would mind?"

"I am not living with my parents. They are still in the United States," Mizuki answered.

"Then who is living with you and your sister?" Tohru asked.

"We live on our own. My uncle Kenny comes every week from Yokohama to check on us. But most of the time it's just me and my sister," Mizuki replied.

"That must be a big responsibility to care for your sister by yourself" Tohru said. Mizuki said nothing in reply. 'She must be very independent' Tohru thought.

"How old is your sister?" Tohru asked.

"She is ten years old," Mizuki replied. "And her real name is Kitty."

"You mean like a young cat?" Tohru asked in disbelief.

"When she was born, my parents thought she was so cute they named her Kitty. And so she thinks she's one. I call her Sakura so people would not think that my parents wanted a kitten instead. She was born in April when the cherry blossoms starts to bloom, so I thought it would be a good name for her" Mizuki explained. "Why don't you come to my house just to meet her? She loves company." (Note: "Sakura" means "cherry blossoms in Japanese).

"I would be glad to do so! I have to ask Shigure-kun for permission to go but I am sure that he wouldn't mind," Tohru told her.

"Is Shigure-kun the Sohma family head?" Mizuki asked, curious.

"Oh no! He just owns the house where I live! He's not the family head," Tohru answered.

"I see" Mizuki said. She sounded disappointed. "I would like to go to your place as well. Is it one of those traditional Japanese homes with those paper screens inside?"

"It does have shoji screens" Tohru replied.

"That is so wonderful. My uncle Kenny's house in Yokohama was like that. I thought at first it was weird but during the summer he would take the screens out so that a breeze could go through the house. It was such a nice feeling," Mizuki said to her.

"Where do you exactly live?" Tohru asked.

"I can show you when you come to my place," Mizuki said. "You can invite your female friends too."

"I am sure that Hana-chan and Uo-chan would love to come," Tohru then smiled.

"Now that's settled" Mizuki then picked up her chopsticks. "You and your friends can go to my home tomorrow and I can go to your place the next day."

"That sounds good" Tohru said back. "I better get back to my friends. I can't wait to see your place and your younger sister!"

"I will be sure to tell Sakura that you're coming," Mizuki then dipped her chopsticks into her rice. "One way or another, I am going to finish this meal. See you at class." Tohru nodded and went back to her friends.

"I got invited to Nijo-chan's house!" Tohru announced. "I also invited her to our place." She turned to Yuki and Kyo. "If Shigure-kun doesn't mind of course."

"I am sure that won't be a problem," Yuki told her. "Considering it's a girl." He did not sound pleased with the last word.

"You think so?" Tohru asked. It was then that they heard a pair of chopsticks clatter on the floor. Everything looked at Mizuki now, who was trying to pick them up.

"I think you should tell her that we use chopsticks at our home" Yuki told Tohru.

"I should bring chopsticks to her home so I can teach her more," Tohru said.

"You got invited to her home? I want to come too!" Momiji said. "I want to see her house!"

"I don't know about that," Haru said, still looking at Mizuki who was now trying to fling the rice into her mouth. "She seems a little too friendly."

"She is nice," Tohru said. "And she's not afraid to be different."

"That's for sure," Yuki said, looking at Mizuki's uniform. "She must have caused a commotion with the principal."

"She is tough and strong. She told me that she wants to be a boxer and represent Japan when the Olympics will allow women's boxing," Tohru told them. This piqued everyone's interests.

"I wouldn't have thought that she was into boxing. Do you know how long she has been training?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know how long she has been at it" Tohru answered. "You can ask her though."

"I wonder how good she is" Kyo wondered out loud. Yuki took a sip of his milk.

"Better than you would be, I bet" Yuki muttered. That ticked Kyo off.

"I heard that, you damn rat!" Kyo bellowed. "I am a better fighter than you think I am, and one day I'll beat you, you damn rat!" Yuki said nothing in reply. This angered Kyo even more. Without saying another word, he stomed out of the cafeteria. Tohru sighed to herself. She did not like it when Kyo got angry. No one seemed to notice that Mizuki was gone as well.

Mizuki found him outside, pounding his fists against the school wall. The orange-haired boy looked very pissed. Mizuki cautiously walked to him.

"I can help you defeat him if you want me to," Mizuki said to him. Kyo looked at her.

"What do you mean you can help me?" Kyo asked her. "I already got a shishou to teach me how to fight so what can you do?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I can teach you more than what your own shishou can teach. He may have taught you how to fight but I can teach you how to fight as you truly are," Mizuki said.

"What do you mean as 'I truly am?' Who are you?" the orange-haired Sohma demanded to know. She was about to open her mouth when someone called out her name.

"Nijo Mizuki! You're a disgrace to this school!" the male shouted. Mizuki turned around and saw it was a male student with glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Mizuki asked. Kyo covered his face, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I am Takei Makoto, current president of the student body and the leader of the school defense force! I know that there's no rule against short hair for girls, but I am sure that you cannot wear the boys' school uniform! You can at least wear a dress to school!" Takei said.

"But am I wearing the proper uniform of this school?" Mizuki replied. "It's clean and neat, and it fits properly. So why should I not wear it?"

"Because it's for boys, not girls! Aren't you ashamed of it?" Takei sounded exasperated. "I heard you had a younger sister at another school. Please do not tell me that she wears a boys' uniform as well?"

"Of course not! Why should she wear one?" Mizuki responded. "I have my own reason to wear this. In any case, why should I listen to you? You're not a teacher or principal! You can't tell me what I should or should not wear!"

"Is your younger sister like this as well? Maybe you're setting a bad example for her" Takei said. A vein on Mizuki's forehead bulged.

"Leave Sakura out of this!" Mizuki replied angrily.

"If you can't follow the school rules, then you should not be here" Takei pressed on. "Your younger sister should be ashamed of you!"

"Sakura could never be ashamed of me! I am her older sister!" Mizuki told him. "I'm warning you a second time to leave Sakura out of this!" Her cheeks had just turned red. Her fists were clenched. She looked like she was ready to attack him, but Takei did not seem to notice this.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Takei challenged her.

"Do not mess with me! I am serious!" Mizuki warned him. She emitted a low growl. Kyo heard it but he wasn't sure that Takei heard it. The student body president did see her clenched fists.

"Well are you going to hit me?" Takei asked her.

"That wouldn't be necessary" Mizuki replied. "I can take you down without hitting you."

"Is that so? You're not setting a good example for your younger sister, are you-" Takei was stopped when Mizuki placed her index and middle fingers at his forehead. Kyo watched in shock as the boy fell down, greatly stunned. Mizuki looked pleased.

"How-how did you do that? You just touched him and he collapsed. What did you do?" Kyo demanded to know. Mizuki was about to answer him when she heard someone behind her.

"Nijo-chan! Kyo-kun! What happened to Takei?" Tohru asked them, running toward the fallen student body president.

"He's fine, I mean Takei," Mizuki answered, looking down at the unconscious boy. He just collapsed when I was talking to him. Is that right, Kyo?"

"That's right" Kyo told Tohru. He knew that he had just lied to Tohru but Mizuki wanted him to cooperate with her and he didn't care for Takei anyway.

"I hope he's going to be okay! I'm going to get the nurse!" Tohru said. She then went back inside.

"She seems to care for him," Mizuki said once Tohru went inside.

"She's always like that. Worrying about other people is normal for her" Kyo explained.

"She even worries about someone like him?" Mizuki asked, looking down at him.

"She will worry about anyone. I don't really care for him. He went after Momiji too when he showed up in the girls' uniform. Not that I wasn't embarassed myself, but he really went after him. But Haru stopped him," Kyo told her.

"Haru?" Mizuki asked, puzzled. Kyo suddenly realized she had no idea whom he was talking about.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, you saw him with us," Kyo answered.

"You mean the punk with the white hair?" Mizuki asked.

"Um yeah," Kyo said. "He's not a real punk though."

"Did he really took Takei down?" Mizuki asked with interest.

"He, ah, did make sure that he wouldn't harass Momiji again," Kyo said, not sure what to say next. Mizuki didn't pursue it. Instead she walked back to the school. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back inside of course," Mizuki answered. "If you wish to remain with Takei, that is your decision. But I am not staying here. By the way, my offer to train you is still open." She then went back to the building, leaving Kyo puzzled.

"Kyo-kun! Where is Nijo-chan?" Tohru said. Kyo saw her with the nurse and a few boys. The nurse checked on Takei while the boys tried to lift him up.

"She went inside" Kyo answered. He seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"No. It's nothing," Kyo replied. 'Not anything she can do anyway,' he thought. "We should go inside ourselves."

"Okay," Tohru said. They then went inside with the others, and back to the cafeteria. Mizuki was still trying to use her chopsticks.

"Where's Takei? He went outside after you and Mizuki left. Did he cause any trouble?" Yuki asked. Kyo glared at him.

"None of your business, ratboy!" Kyo replied.

"Nijo-chan said that Takei collapsed when he was talking to her," Tohru explained. Everybody looked at her with a quizzical look on their faces. They then looked at Mizuki who had her back toward them.

"Everything is fine now," Kyo said. He went back to eating his lunch. He turned himself away from Yuki as he ate.

"I wonder why Takei collapsed," Tohru said, hoping to change the subject. "I only saw Takei when he was already on the ground. Nijo-chan was close to him and Kyo was too. I don't know what happened before that. Kyo would know." At that, everyone looked at the orange-head.

"What is it?" Kyo sounded annoyed.

"Forget it" Yuki said. "Let's eat again." Kyo actually looked relieved. So the rest of the lunch time was uneventful, though Yuki and Kyo exchanged icy glares with each other from time to time. But nothing big happened during that time.

"The nurse said that Takei probably will be fine so we should not worry," Tohru told Mizuki. They were leaving school.

"He didn't have any seizures so he should have a complete recovery," Mizuki said with full confidence. "I got to be going. I got boxing practice tonight and I need to study for the exams. My kanji isn't that good though."

"I'm sure that you'll do fine," Tohru said, though at the mention of 'exams', her voice dropped. She decided to change the subject. "So you really like boxing that much?" Mizuki smiled.

"Oh yes! I love boxing! I have tried many types of boxing even savate boxing, but I'm doing general boxing now," Mizuki said.

"What's savate boxing?" Kyo asked.

"French boxing" Yuki replied. Kyo glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, you damn rat!" Kyo said.

"You should have said her name then, you dumb cat!" Yuki responded.

"They always call each other that" Tohru explained to Mizuki.

"Now don't call me stupid-" Yuki started to say. Various bad words came out of Kyo's mouth as their spat turned into a round of name-calling. 'Baka neko' and 'kuso nezumi' was exchanged on almost every sentence. They finally decided to let their fists do the talking.

"Are you sure they're related?" Mizuki asked Tohru. "They are acting more like mortal enemies."

"Ah, they are always like that," Tohru explained. "They do not usually act like this, at least not in school. They will not hurt each other, at least when they're normally fighting."

"They are going to get in trouble for fighting at school," Haru said. "I should put a stop to this."

"I think it is ending soon," Tohru said. Mizuki watched very closely at the two boys, especially Kyo.

'I think I know why Kyo keep losing to Yuki' Mizuki thought. 'He fights like a desperate man. He reverts to his instincts instead of using any style or technique. He probably keeps doing the same thing over and over again until Yuki knows what he'll do next.' At that, Mizuki rushed toward Yuki. 'Kyo's desire to beat Yuki cannot compensate for his lack of the other components that he needs.'

"Nijo-chan, what are you doing? -" Tohru started to say, concerned. Mizuki poked Yuki on the back. Yuki dropped Kyo, leaving the battered orange-head on the ground.

"Yes?" Yuki said, turning his head around.

POW! Mizuki used her right fist to sock Yuki's chin. The response from almost all that saw it was immediate.

"Senpai! She hit the Prince!" a girl close by yelled out. Tohru ran to Yuki.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru called out. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kyo blurted out, looking at Mizuki angrily.

"So he is touchable," Mizuki said. She then looked at Kyo. "You need to develop more muscle and work on your speed. Try not to waste your energy by throwing empty punches. Even if you want to beat him, you are not at his level yet."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kyo yelled, still furious.

"Remember my words I told you before," Mizuki said. She then walked away, leaving everyone except Kyo bewildered.

"Kyo, what did she said to you before?" Yuki asked.

"It's nothing" Kyo replied. He then looked at the others who were still looking at him with concern. "What do you want?"

"You look a lot more agitated than usual," Haru said. "This is the first time that I saw you guys fight on the school grounds."

"I don't need you to say that, stupid ox!" Kyo roared. That riled the normally calm Haru.

"Do you really want to be beaten to a pulp again?" Haru bellowed, his Black personality trying to take over.

"Please no more fights!" Tohru pleaded.

"Our ride should be here soon," Momiji said. "We should go now. **Bitte! ** Please! "

Fortunately, Haru managed to calm down, probably because he turned to look at Momiji's face.

"We should go now. I'll see you all later," Haru said.

"**Auf Wiedersehen, Tohru! ** Goodbye, Tohru! ," Momiji said.

"See you later, Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru said not sure how to respond to the German word but smiled anyway. Haru and Momiji left. Yuki looked down at Kyo, who was still on the ground.

"What is your problem, stupid cat?" Yuki asked. Kyo got up.

"It's really nothing, alright?" Kyo said. He then saw the bruise that was forming on Yuki's right side of his chin. "She really gave it to you good, didn't she?"

"It was just a cheap shot," Yuki said dismissively. 'Still I didn't notice her until she touched me on my back. She must be as quick as I am and strong too,' he thought.

"Let's go home now," Tohru said. "I did promise her that I'll take her to Shigure-kun's place. Now I'm not too sure.' She didn't sound happy.

"You should keep your promise, Honda-san" Yuki said.

"But she's so violent! She hit you for no purpose!" Tohru exclaimed.

"She had a purpose," Yuki said. "We should all go now."

"Okay," Tohru said. Kyo was still being quiet. 'Nijo-chan said something to Kyo-kun that made him upset because he's not saying anything. Maybe it's no big deal' Tohru thought.

In the meantime, Kyo was thinking about Mizuki and what she said earlier. 'What could she teach me that Shishou could not? And what did she mean as 'I truly am?' As my true form? And if so, how did she found out about it? She is not a Sohma,' he thought. It was truly unsettling for him.

"Sakura! I'm home!" Mizuki yelled out as she opened the door. She took off her shoes and went to the living room. "Sakura! Are you here?"

"Nee-chan!" a girl's voice called out. Mizuki saw her brown-haired sister standing at the entrance in a nice white dress with black and red spots. She had a bowl in her hands.

"Sakura, what do you have there?" Mizuki asked.

"Tu-na!" Sakura answered. She let her older sister see the contents of the bowl.

"Tuna and milk? I guess you can eat that," Mizuki said. Sakura lapped at the bowl, then smiled at her. "I got to tell you something once we eat."

"So did Uncle Kenny call, Sakura?" Mizuki asked when they were at the dinner table. It was a Japanese low table with a picture of a pink cat on it. Sakura held a rice bowl to her mouth as she ate with her chopsticks. She then shook her head in response to Mizuki's question.

"I see" Mizuki said. She then smiled. "I have found them! The cursed Sohma family! I met four of them, all boys. And there's a girl that lives with two of them. Her name is Tohru Honda." Sakura looked at her with interest. "I invited her and her female friends to our home and she invited me to her home. I think she can be trusted." She then put her hands together. "I have already set the stage. The players have been cast. Already the first act has started. Now all I have to do is to direct it to its conclusion." She then laughed out loud. Sakura had a worried expression on her face but Mizuki did not look her way. "The wish of our ancestor Nijo Sohma shall be fulfilled. The cat shall have his revenge."

At that, an even more wicked laugh came out of her mouth.

End of Chapter One

Ooohhh evilness. I like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed my other Fruits Basket stories, including my Fruits Basket/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! I was actually quite surprised and delighted about the number of people that reviewed my works. It was beyond my wildest dreams. I hope all my readers will enjoy this story as well. I should point out that I am not basing this story on the anime but on the manga. You can of course find the manga from TOKYOPOP or any good book store or online book seller. Fruits Basket (1999) was created by Natsuki Takaya and distributed by Hakusensha Inc. and TOKYOPOP. Do not forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of "The Cat's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

Hello I am Tohru Honda and I have come to know a terrible secret. After my mother died, the Sohma family took me in. But I soon learned that when I hugged one of the males or when one of them goes weak, they change into a member of the Zodiac plus the Cat! So far I have met Yuki (who I call Sohma-kun), who has the Spirit of the Rat, Kyo-kun the Cat, Shigure-kun the Dog (and who owns the house I live in), Kagura-san the Boar (and who is in love with Kyo-kun), Momiji-kun the Rabbit, Hatori-san the Dragon (though he looks more like a seahorse), who is also the family doctor, Hatsuharu-san the Ox (and who can get nasty when he's Black, but he's really a nice person), Ayame-san the Snake (and Sohma-kun's big brother!) and the very cute Kisa-san the Tiger! I also saw Akito-san, the family head. It's been a few months since I have been living with Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-kun. I'm so happy living there! I hope I'm not being a burden to them. I want to meet all the other Sohmas, especially Sheep-san, Monkey-san, Horse-san and Rooster-san. I'm sure they are all wonderful people.

At school my class got a new student! Her name is Mizuki Nijo, and she really loves boxing! She even invited me to her home so she could teach me about boxing. I wasn't really interested, but I did want to meet her little sister Sakura! She sounds so cute! Nijo-chan's also tough- she even hit Sohma-kun! I'm so scared now! But I do want to meet her little sister!

Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun and I are in the middle of the second school year. Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san are attending our school too and so far are doing fine. Oh, Mom, I'm doing so great in my life right now. Oh, Mom, I miss you so much.

Mizuki woke up the next morning with the smell of toast, alerting her to get out of bed. She stretched her tattooed arms, and put on her boys' uniform. She was doing her tie when she yelled out at her sister.

"Sakura! Are you finished making breakfast yet?" Mizuki asked.

"Al-most…!" Sakura yelled from outside the room. Mizuki waited for a moment. She then heard the toaster. "Done!" At that, Mizuki went to the dining room.

"Toast and jam! Is it blueberry jam?" Mizuki asked.

"Yah!" Sakura replied, putting a plate of toast and blueberry jam in front of her. Mizuki grabbed a knife.

'Today I am going to let Tohru come to my house,' Mizuki thought as she ate. 'She is going to bring some of her female friends too but I should still be able to tell what kind of person she is. And I'll go to her home and see the Sohmas' house for the first time. This could get interesting.' She then saw Sakura get out of the chair.

"School-time!" Sakura declared.

"Yes I know" Mizuki said. "That was a delicious blueberry jam! Did you buy it or did you make it yourself?"

"Bought it!" Sakura answered.

"Wow, I never thought that Japan actually had blueberry jam," Mizuki said. She then put down her knife. "I should prepare myself for school too. Remember that Tohru and her female friends are coming over so make sure you get prepared for their arrival."

"Yeah!" Sakura said. Mizuki had to smile. She didn't know what would happen that evening but she knew that as long as Sakura was there, it would be an enjoyable one.

But as for now, Mizuki has school to go to.

"I wonder what Sakura looks like," Tohru said as she, Kyo and Yuki walked to school.

"You're still going to her place?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I do want to meet her little sister," Tohru said. "I don't think that she would do anything too bad when she's there."

"When who's there?" Mizuki's voice sounded. Tohru saw her standing by the school entrance.

"Oh! Nijo-chan!" Tohru said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Mizuki asked. Tohru did a little sweatdrop.

"Ah…" Tohru said.

"You can allow her to come to your place," Yuki said. "And Shigure-kun said that it's also okay for you to come to our place." He then paused. "You are very good at self-defense, right?"

"Yeah…" Mizuki replied. "Shigure isn't that bad, is he?"

"Well…" Yuki said. He then remembered what happened the day before.

START OF FLASHBACK

"Why of course!" Shigure said as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru and him sat down for supper. "High school girls…"

"She's not what you think, you pervert!" Kyo said while Yuki put his hand on his face in annoyance.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You do have a black belt, right?" Yuki said.

"Why are you saying that for?" Mizuki asked. She then looked at Tohru. "You live with this Shigure guy, right? What is he really like?"

"Ah…" Tohru started to say.

"**Hallo!**" Momiji's voice piped. All of a sudden, he and Haru appeared, walking toward the group.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru said. "Hatsuharu-san!"

"Hey," Haru said. He then went to Yuki. Momiji went to Mizuki.

"I heard that you invited Tohru to your house! I want to come too!" Momiji said to her.

"Well, if you keep wearing that skirt, you may be able to get in," Mizuki said.

"Yay!" Momiji said, sounding very happy.

"By the way, what do you mean a black belt? Do you mean as in karate?" Mizuki asked Yuki.

"You did say you know self-defense, right?" Yuki asked.

"I'm more in boxing now," Mizuki replied. She then looked at her right. She then saw two girls standing nearby. "Friends of yours, Tohru?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru said. "Nijo-chan, this is Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"We saw her yesterday," Uo-chan said. "I see that you're still wearing the boys' uniform. You trying to make a statement or something?"

"I just like it" Mizuki replied. "What about you?"

"Wearing an uniform just isn't my style" Uo-chan replied. "I'm not going to tell you what you should wear. Hanajima here used to wear black to school."

"It suits her," Mizuki said. 'So that's where the weird feeling is coming from,' she thought. She suddenly was grabbed from behind.

"I want to come over to your home! Can I?" Momiji said.

"You have to ask Hatori-nii's permission first," Haru said.

'Nii?' Mizuki thought.

"Your house isn't far away, right?" Tohru asked her.

"I can show you when we get there," Mizuki replied. "I usually run back home, but I can slow down for you."

"Okay," Tohru said.

"Just don't forget to bring your school stuff" Yuki told her. "We still have our midterms to do." Tohru sighed.

"Midterms! You guys have midterms now!" Mizuki said.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "Weren't you notified when you enrolled about our exam dates?" Mizuki could not reply. She was now covered in cold sweat.

"I feel the same way about them," Hana-chan said in a sympathetic manner. Mizuki was on her knees, looking up at the sky in horror.

"Anyway, let's go," Kyo said. "I'm tired of all of this!" At that, everyone but Mizuki and Tohru started to walk away.

'She is really nervous about the midterms,' Tohru thought. 'I know! I can bring my school stuff to her place and help her!' She then smiled.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Kyo said.

"Oh yes!" Tohru replied. "Are you coming with us, Nijo-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Mizuki then stood up. She looked at Kyo as she walked toward the school.

'I wonder if Kyo still remembers what I said to him yesterday,' Mizuki thought as they entered the school. 'I guess there is only way to tell.'

"You don't know kanji at all?" Tohru asked Mizuki. They were now in the lunchroom. Mizuki had books and papers on the lunch table. Most of them were kanji exercises.

"It's not like I can compare them with English letters!" Mizuki replied. "I found it very hard when I can't see any resemblance to what I already know."

"What did you do when you were at your uncle's house?" Tohru asked. "I mean, you did go to school when you were there, right?"

"I was being trained in the ways of Japan." Mizuki replied. "I was taught stuff like flower arranging, the tea ceremony and other boring things. Sakura tried to teach me kanji, but the only things I know are 'fire,' 'water', 'man,' and my own name."

"Do you know hiragana?" Tohru asked. "If you can do that, then you can-huh?" Tohru stopped when she noticed that Mizuki was looking up ahead of her. She then stood up.

"Mizuki Nijo! I've been looking for you!" It was Takei, pointing at her. Behind him were a few girls who looked they could be his sisters. "I don't know what you did to me, but I woke up this morning in the hospital! I demand an explanation!"

"About what?" Mizuki said. "You fell, hit your head and lost consciousness. I'm surprised you managed to get yourself out of the hospital so fast! Did your girls help you sneak out of the hospital or something?"

"The last thing I remember is you talking to me," Takei said. "When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital! I don't remember a single thing when I fell down!"

"Yeah so?" Mizuki said. "I'm still surprised that you are able to get out of the hospital the next day. That brain of yours must really have a thick skull."

"Huh?" Takei said. He then realized what she said. "You just dissed me right there, didn't you?"

"And it took you, like a few seconds, to figure that out?" Mizuki said. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"I'll get my revenge! You just wait and see!" Takei said. He then left the room with the girls.

"Right…" Mizuki said. She then went back to her books.

"What are you?" Kyo asked out loud. Mizuki looked at him.

"I'm Mizuki Nijo, of course!" Mizuki replied. "If you really want to know what I can do, you can go to my place if you desire."

"Why would I want to?" Kyo said, an anger mark appearing on his head. Mizuki smiled, but she then turned to Tohru.

"By the way, Tohru, you can invite your female friends to the house if they want to come," Mizuki said to her. She then turned back to Kyo. "You can go too if you want!"

"Why would I want to go to a house filled with girls?" Kyo retorted to her.

'Most guys would have jumped at the chance,' Yuki thought as he picked a piece of food with his chopsticks.

"If Tohru wants to go, so will I!" Uo-chan said.

"I'll have to call my parents" Hana-chan said. She then smiled. "But I'm sure they'll not mind."

"I got to go to my home immediately after school," Mizuki said. "You'll have to call them before then."

"I suppose that I can call them from your home," Hana-chan said. "I don't think they'll mind, considering that Tohru and Uo is going too."

"If that's the case, then it's settled," Mizuki said. "If you want to go, you should wait for me at the school exit. I'll have to go right away, since my sister would be waiting for me."

"I suppose my brother can be alone for a little while," Hana-chan said.

"Then it's settled!" Mizuki said. She then returned to her food, still struggling with her chopsticks. Tohru made a mental note not to forget to teach her how to use chopsticks properly when she goes to her home.

"At least you got extra weight for your boxing training" Uo-chan said. Mizuki didn't look pleased as she carried a bunch of papers with her. Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan and her were walking out of the school now.

"Hmph" was the only thing that Mizuki said.

"See you later, Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru said to them.

"Remember to study!" Yuki said.

"Uh yeah," Tohru said with a sweatdrop on her hand. Kyo just waved his hand at her and left.

"You know, Hanajima, I heard that Rika was seen unconscious on the floor by the girls' bathroom. You didn't do-" Uo-chan started to say to Hana-chan.

"I don't recall…" Hana-chan said. Mizuki said nothing.

"She was found on the floor?" Tohru asked Uo-chan.

"Yeah. No one knows what happened to her, but she's now in the hospital," Uo-chan said.

'Just like Takei,' Tohru thought. She then looked at Mizuki. "Nijo-chan, how far is your home now?"

"Put your skirt up," Mizuki replied. "We're going to go through some tall grass before we get there."

Sure enough, the four girls passed through terrain that had tall grass on it. Tohru had to lift her skirt to avoid her skirt from getting dirty from the grass.

"I can see why you prefer to wear a boys' uniform now," Hana-chan said. Uo-chan was getting some of the grass particles off her dress.

"Walking through grass is good exercise," Mizuki said. "But I know that my uncle Kenny will hire someone to cut the grass soon enough." 'Unless he gets Danny to do it' she thought.

"Your house is so big!" Tohru noted, looking all around.

"Don't you have any parents or guardian?" Uo-chan asked her.

"My uncle Kenny goes here every weekend," Mizuki answered. "I usually come at the same time as Sakura comes home so it's okay with him."

"Where is your younger sister then?" Hana-chan asked.

"Knowing her, she's either in her bedroom or in the kitchen," Mizuki replied. "Take off your shoes. We can go to the living room until she comes to the living room."

"When will she come to the living room?" Tohru asked.

"When she realizes I'm home, then she'll come," Mizuki replied. She then went onto the sofa and put her right arm onto the sofa arm. "She'll like you guys. She loves people."

"How old is Sakura anyway?" Uo-chan asked.

"Ten" Mizuki replied, grabbing a book from her bookbag. "But she can act younger sometimes."

"Is she in her room now?" Tohru asked.

"She's here" Mizuki replied, looking up from her book.

Tohru saw a young girl dressed in a young maid's dress with cat prints on them. Tohru also saw that she had brown hair and green eyes. She indeed looks like a cute kitten.

The girl, Sakura, smiled at all of them, walked in front of the sofa, and plopped right in front of them.

"Ah!" Tohru said.

"What is she doing?" Uo-chan asked Mizuki.

"Making herself comfortable," Mizuki replied, going back to her book. "Pet her head. She likes that."

"What!" Tohru said. Hana-chan did as Mizuki said. Sakura made a little purring sound.

"She purrs as well," Hana-chan said. Tohru was still a bit shocked.

"When you said that she thinks she's a kitten-" Tohru started to say.

"Sakura likes to do kitten things," Mizuki said. "Give her a yarn ball, she would play with it for hours."

"Ah!" Tohru said, looking very shocked again.

"Sakura, do you have supper ready now?" Mizuki asked her. Sakura got up from the floor.

"No," she replied.

"What are you making tonight?" Mizuki then asked her. Sakura looked up and tilted her head.

"Tu-na…" Sakura started to say.

"In…?" Mizuki said.

"Broth…" Sakura continued.

"What type of broth, Sakura?" Mizuki asked.

"Grass!" Sakura replied.

"What type of grass, Sakura?" Mizuki asked.

"Le-mon!" Sakura replied. Mizuki turned to Tohru, Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

"We're having a lemongrass soup with tuna," Mizuki told them.

"Isn't that a Thai dish?" Uo-chan asked.

"I think it's Vietnamese," Hana-chan said.

"Whatever. Just be grateful she's not serving a weird dish," Mizuki said.

"I never had lemongrass before," Tohru said.

"It tastes like lemon," Hana-chan said. "But I have to admit I haven't had it in a soup."

"Ah!" Tohru managed to say.

"Do you want to see my training room?" Mizuki asked them.

"Oh I do!" Uo said. "I heard that you're a boxer! You like to fight?"

"I love it!" Mizuki replied. She smirked. "You can say that I'm preparing for something big!" She then stood up. "I can show it to you now. Sakura, when will supper be ready?"

"Soon" Sakura replied.

"Then let's go!" Mizuki said. So the four of them (excluding Sakura) went into the basement.

"Oh wow! You even got a boxing ring and punching bag!" Uo-chan said.

"You really like boxing, do you?" Tohru asked Mizuki.

"Most of this stuff is just standard," Mizuki answered. "I got them from a local sports store. There are only two other girls beside me at the boxing club but we train really hard." Tohru then went to the scale beside the boxing ring.

"What is this for?" Tohru asked, looking back at her.

"Just like men's boxing, women's boxing is divided into weight divisions. I have to keep a scale so I would check to see whether I'm still in the weight range that my coach wants me to be in. If I weight less, I have to bulk up or I'll be too weak. If I weigh more, I may not be strong enough to carry the extra weight" Mizuki explained.

"You're really competing, huh?" Uo-chan asked.

"It's not as great like that of the United States, but yeah," Mizuki replied. She then went to the punching bag. "Does your school got a boxing club?"

"I don't think so," Uo-chan answered. "At least not for girls."

"Hmm…" Mizuki said. Just then Sakura appeared. "Is supper ready, Sakura?"

"Yah!" Sakura replied.

"Okay, we can eat now," Mizuki said. So they went to the dining room and had the lemongrass tuna soup with bread and butter and coffee.

"I never had lemongrass soup before!" Tohru said.

"So how does it taste?" Mizuki questioned.

"It tastes good and, uh, lemony!" Tohru answered. Mizuki simply smiled.

"Fresh coffee…oh sweet it is!" Uo-chan said. She then took a sip of it. "My God! It is sweet, and chocolately!"

"Sakura and I will only take coffee if it has lots of sugar in it! We also have chocolate syrup in it too! That makes it mocha, right?" Mizuki said.

"Mocha…" Uo-chan said, taking a sip.

"You got tea as well?" Hana-chan asked Mizuki.

"Ugh! Who puts chocolate in tea?" Mizuki said. She then took a sip of her coffee.

Tohru was about to take a sip of her own cup when she noticed a picture of the Chinese Zodiac on the wall. She recalled her Mom's telling her the story of the Chinese Zodiac. Did Mizuki's own Mom told her the story?

"Nijo-chan, do you know about the Chinese Zodiac story?" Tohru questioned.

"Of course I do," Mizuki answered. "The Rat tricked the Cat into skipping the banquet so he didn't make the Zodiac." She then took a sip of her coffee. "They'll all pay."

Tohru couldn't believe what she heard.

"Wha-what?" Tohru said. Mizuki looked at her.

"What is it, Tohru?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh nothing," Tohru said. 'Did I imagine that?' she wondered to herself.

"Isn't this good, Tohru?" Uo-chan asked.

"Oh yes, this is very good!" Tohru replied. She then looked at Sakura, who smiled back. Tohru felt good inside. She soon forgot about Mizuki's words.

"You got rooms for all of us?" Uo-chan asked Mizuki. They were now all walking down the hallway.

"This place only has two of us, so there are lots of rooms," Mizuki said. "Don't ask me why we have this big house for ourselves. I didn't buy it."

"Wow! You got all this house for yourself!" Uo-chan said. "You must have lots of places to store stuff in."

"Most of my stuff are in the basement," Mizuki said. "Just don't do anything too wild. I'll go get the futons."

"You want to sleep in the same room or not?" Mizuki asked them later. She had a futon in her hands.

"This is a sleepover, right?" Tohru said. "I mean you invited us to sleep over? Hana-chan, Uo-chan and I slept together before!" She then realized what she just said. "I mean not like that!"

"Here!" Mizuki said. She then threw down the futon. "I'll get two more!" She then left.

"You know, you should have phrased your words a little better," Uo-chan said. Tohru still looked a bit flustered.

"Wha-what?" Tohru said, looking at her now.

"Still to have this space, I wonder what her family might be thinking?" Hana-chan said.

"I have to admit it would have been easier if they rented an apartment, but if this house is theirs-" Uo-chan started to say.

"Here is your futons," Mizuki said. Her face couldn't be seen behind the blankets.

"Nee-chan!" Sakura said.

"You think we should support her?" Hana-chan said.

"Ah!" Tohru said.

"If you need anything, get Sakura," Mizuki said. "She'll probably want to sleep with one of you anyway. See you later!" She lifted up her arm, causing Tohru to see a few of her tattoos.

"We need to wake up early for school, so we might as well go to bed now" Uo-chan said. She then rolled up her futon. Tohru and Hana-chan did the same.

Tohru was now in her futon. She looked up at the ceiling. She was trying to remember something that Mizuki said, but she could not remember it.

'What was I supposed to remember?' Tohru thought. She then heard little footsteps on the floor. It was getting closer to her. She rolled up her blanket.

Just then Tohru saw the outline of a girl's face above her. She blinked a couple of times.

"Sakura-chan?" Tohru said.

"Toh-ru!" Sakura said. She then unrolled the blanket. Tohru didn't know what she was doing until she felt her go next to her in the futon.

'She wants to sleep with me!' Tohru thought. She then allowed her some room. At once, Sakura put her head next to hers. Tohru could have sworn that she was purring.

In any case, Tohru envied Mizuki for having such an adorable younger sister. She then thought of Kisa-san before she fell asleep.

"All ready to go?" Mizuki asked everyone the next day. All the girls were in their usual school clothes.

"We have midterms today too you know" Uo-chan said. At that, Mizuki, Tohru and Hana-chan turned sullen.

"We know," Hana-chan said. Tohru sighed. Mizuki shook her head.

"It doesn't matter to me, considering I can't read kanji," Mizuki said.

"You did finish the assignments that Mayuko-sensei gave you, right?" Uo-chan questioned.

"Sakura helped me," Mizuki said. "We used flash cards. Anyway, let's go! I don't want my uncle to get a letter from the school saying that I was late for school."

"You give the Japanese educational system way too much credit," Uo-chan said. Mizuki then turned to Tohru.

"I look forward to going to your place, Tohru," Mizuki said. Tohru blinked.

"Oh yes!" Tohru said. 'I almost forgot that she had to go to my home today!' she thought. She then looked at Sakura, who had a happy face. Tohru smiled.

'Everything will go well,' she thought. 'I just have to believe it.' So she and her friends went outside. A new day has begun.

End of Chapter Two

Now that Tohru had done her end of the deal, what about Mizuki? I know some of my ideas may not be original, but I hope that Mizuki and the story itself is original. Fruits Basket (1999) was created by Natsuki Takaya and distributed by TOKYOPOP and Hakusensha Inc. Please do not forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of "The Cat's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

German words and phrases (in bold) for this chapter:

**Hallo! - **Hello!

**Ja! - **Yes! or Yeah! in this case

**Auf bald! - **See you later!

Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and I have come to know a terrible secret. After the death of Mom, the Sohma family took me in and I soon learned that the Sohma family is cursed! Thirteen members of the family each have the vengeful spirit of one of the Chinese Zodiac animals, plus the Cat! So far I met Yuki (who I call Sohma-kun) who has the Spirit of the Rat, Kyo-kun the Cat, Shigure-kun the Dog (who owns the house we live in), Kagura-san the Boar (who is in love with Kyo-kun!), Momiji-kun the Rabbit, Hatsuharu-san the Ox (who can get nasty when he's Black but he's really a nice person), Hatori-san the Dragon (though he looks like a seahorse!), who is also the family doctor, Ayame-san the Snake (and Sohma-kun's older brother!) and Kisa-san the Tiger (and who's so cute!) I also saw Akito-san, the family head. I have yet to meet Sheep-san, Monkey-san, Horse-san and Rooster-san, but I'm sure they're all wonderful people.

My new classmate, Mizuki Nijo, invited me to her home! I wasn't sure what to do, since she's so tough, but I'm glad that I did! Hana-chan and Uo-chan came too, and she showed us all her boxing equipment! She even got a weight scale! And her younger sister Sakura is so cute! I really envy Nijo-chan for having a younger sister! Now Nijo-chan has to go to my house now! I remembered hearing something she said that made me worried, but I can't remember it now. It's probably nothing important anyway.

I have my midterms now, and I'm really scared! I know it's probably stupid, but I really feel I may fail a few of my exams. I hate to receive even one red mark! At least I'm not like Hana-chan (does she really study, I wonder?) I do want to do my best since I want to have a job. Oh, Mom, I miss you so much.

"Alright! Put down your pencils!" Mayuko said. "That means you too, Mizuki!"

"Why do I have to do this too?" Mizuki asked.

"Because you're in a public school, and we have exams like this to see how you're doing academically," Mayuko said. "Though I know that's not important to you."

"Fine. I'm done" Mizuki said. She then put down her pencil.

"Lunch time will be for an hour," Mayuko said. "Remember that because once the clock hits one, I expect you all to be here. You are now dismissed until then." At that, most of the students left the room.

"That was one hard exam!" a male student said.

"I hope I don't get any red marks or my parents will kill me for sure!" another male student said. Yuki looked at Tohru.

"How did you think you did, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure," Tohru said gloomily.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up," Uo-chan said. "Even if you fail a test, you can always get a make-up test."

"But I don't want to do that!" Tohru said.

"I do it every term," Hana-chan said.

"I don't think she wants to pass every term that way," Uo-chan said. Tohru turned to Mizuki.

"What about you, Nijo-chan? How did you think you did?" Tohru questioned her. Mizuki stopped walking to look at her.

"Does signing your name get you points?" Mizuki asked her. This left Tohru a bit stunned.

"Eh?" Tohru managed to say.

"You think you get points doing that?" Yuki asked. "It's not like the teacher doesn't already know your name."

"True…" Mizuki said. She then looked behind her.

"What is it, Nijo-chan?" Tohru asked.

**"Hallo!" **Momiji said, walking toward them. "I heard that you're going to Tohru's house! I want to go too!"

"Shouldn't you be with that punk?" Mizuki asked.

"Haru isn't a real punk," Yuki said. "Unless you count his destructive self."

'Destructive self?' Mizuki thought. She then felt a tug of her pants.

"I also heard that you have a little sister!" Momiji said, still tugging. "So do I! I want to meet your little sister!"

"I suppose I could take my little sister to this school one day" Mizuki said. Momiji put his arms up.

"Yah! I can't wait!" Momiji said. Mizuki looked at him more closely.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be inhigh school?" Mizuki asked him.

"I didn't think he was old enough too," Tohru said.

"Shouldn't we be going to lunch now?" Kyo questioned.

"**Ja!** I have to go to lunch too! **Auf bald**!" Momiji said, waving his hand as he ran off.

"See you later, Momiji-kun!" Tohru said, waving back.

"Behave yourself!" Yuki called out.

**"O.K.!" **Momiji said. He then went off. Tohru now looked at Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, I hope to see you tomorrow after school ends!" Tohru said. Uo-chan looked like she was thinking.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Uo-chan said. This caused Tohru, Yuki and Kyo to look at her.

"What is it, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked. Uo-chan then hesitated.

"I'll talk about it tomorrow!" Uo-chan said. "I don't want to hold all of us up!"

"Well, we should be going to lunch now anyway," Tohru said.

"Remember that we still have more exams to do after lunch," Uo-chan said.

"I know," Tohru said, sighing. After that, they all went to lunch.

"You know, this area looks familiar," Mizuki said. She, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were now walking back to the last three's home.

"This is the way to Shigure-kun's place," Tohru said. "You probably have been around here before."

"Is it only you guys and Shigure living in his house?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh yes," Tohru replied. "But other members of the Sohma family comes here too."

'Hmm…' Mizuki thought. She then saw something.

"Who is that lady at the door?" Mizuki asked.

"That's Shigure-san," Tohru said. "He's a man."

"That answers a few questions," Mizuki said, looking more closely at him. Shigure then waved at them.

"I see that you brought your new friend, Tohru-kun!" Shigure said. His sing-song voice almost caught Mizuki off-guard. He then walked to them and looked down at Mizuki's chest. "Oh my! I didn't know that you haven't blossomed yet!"

"My chest imploded when I was thirteen," Mizuki told him.

"Oh no! I just got the thing for you! If I could just-" Shigure started to say when Yuki started pushing him toward the house.

"No, she won't," Yuki said. At that, everyone else followed them into the house.

"Well, now that you're all in the house, allow me to make a phone call to Haa-san," Shigure said, seemingly unfazed by what Yuki did to him. They were all now in the living room.

"Haa-san?" Mizuki asked Tohru. Tohru smiled.

"He means Hatori-san," Tohru answered. "He's the family doctor."

"I see…" Mizuki said.

"Well, I could get some treats from the kitchen to eat" Tohru said. She then stood up and went to the kitchen.

"So what is Shigure's occupation?" Mizuki asked.

"Huh?" Yuki said. Kyo didn't make a sound.

"He looks like he's in his house robe," Mizuki said. "Doesn't he work?"

"He's a novelist," Yuki said. "He writes at home."

"Is he good? I mean, is he a good novelist?" Mizuki asked.

"…" was the only thing that Yuki said. Just then Tohru came back, carrying a tray of tea and sweets with her.

"Do you drink tea, Nijo-chan?" Tohru questioned. "We don't have any coffee."

"I'll manage," Mizuki said. She then picked up a cup of tea. "Do you have any milk or sugar or do you just drink it plain?"

"We drink it plain," Tohru said. "Do you want anything with it?"

"Don't worry about it," Mizuki said, taking a sip. "You do really worry a lot, do you?"

"I just want to be a good hostess," Tohru said. Mizuki then looked alarmed. "What's wrong, Nijo-chan?"

"Are these…dog biscuits?" Mizuki questioned. She then took a bone-shaped "cookie" from the tray. Tohru gasped in shock. Yuki and Kyo looked a little shocked themselves.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said. "I didn't see what they were when I took them!"

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said. He had a cup of tea in his hand. "They're for Shigure. You see, he's really a dog." At that, Kyo took a sip of his cup as Tohru looked more shocked and Yuki more annoyed than ever.

"I am so sorry! I had to make a call!" Shigure said, popping into the room. He then went to the low table. "So how is it, Mizu-chan?"

"Mizuki," she corrected.

"Well, Mizu-chan," Shigure said, without hesitation. "I heard that you are from America?"

"Uh yes?" Mizuki said.

"I always wanted to go to America!" Shigure said.

"That's enough!" Yuki said, whacking one of the empty tray plates at him. Mizuki decided to change the subject.

"Yuki told me you're a novelist?" Mizuki said.

"Why yes I am!" Shigure said, a little surprised. "I didn't know that Yuki would say that! Why, Yuki, you do love me!"

"Keep you and your sick fantasies to yourself!" Yuki said, whacking him again with the plate.

'And I thought my family was weird,' Mizuki thought. Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" Shigure said. He then went to the door and opened it. "Hello-"

"SENSEI!" the lady yelled. "WHERE IS YOUR MANUSCRIPT?"

"My manuscript?" Shigure said, composed as ever. "Gee, Mit-chan, I have a guest. Could you wait for at least a few more-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT MANUSCRIPT!" Mit-chan screamed. She then paused for a moment. "AHHHHHHHH! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T GOT IT DONE!"

"What is going on?" Mizuki questioned Yuki.

"Shigure's editor is threatening to kill herself again," Yuki answered.

"Really?" Mizuki said, looking at the doorway. "I can show her how to do it without leaving a mess."

"NIJO-CHAN!" Tohru said, shocked by her suggestion.

"Now, now I will have that manuscript by tomorrow. Now if you excuse me-" Shigure said. He then shut the door before she could respond. Shigure then went back to the room. "Now that is taken care of, let me entertain my guest."

"What do you mean 'entertain my guest?'" Yuki said, still annoyed. "We're the ones that invited her here."

"Well, this is my house," Shigure said. "I can kick her out if I want to."

'Please do,' Mizuki thought, hoping to end this weird experience. She was about to use her chopsticks to pick up a rice ball when her eyes widened and her brow started to sweat profusely.

"What is it, Nijo-chan?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"I sense something strange," Mizuki said in a low voice. "Something fearful…something evil…"

"Is it close?" Tohru asked. Everybody else looked concerned as well.

"It's close…closer…closer…" Mizuki said. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Bonjour, mon frere and all the other wonderful people inside this abode!" a silver-haired figure shouted.

Everything stood still for a few seconds.

"Aaya! I didn't think you would be coming!" Shigure said.

"Why of course, Gure-san!" Ayame said. "I heard from a certain someone who wished not to be named that Yuki, my dear younger brother, had invited a beautiful young lady to his house. I had to see what type of lady would take my darling Yuki from Tohru!"

"What the heck are you talking about now?" Yuki said, more annoyed than ever. "What is this babble of yours?"

"And look! She's so overcome by my presence that she can't speak!" Ayame said.

"She's probably so shocked by your appearance that she's speechless!" Yuki said. He then saw Ayame looking straight at her.

"She doesn't appear feminine," Ayame said. "And why is she wearing a boys' uniform? The design don't look good on her!"

"Nii-san!" Yuki shouted. Ayame then looked at Shigure.

"Gure-san, a young lady, about ten years old, walked into my shop, dressed in the most adorable outfit! Oh it was so cute, and the girl wasn't bad either!" Ayame said.

"That's nice to know," Shigure said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Nii-san, don't tell me you came here just to look at the girl?" Yuki said, trying not to blow it.

"Yuki, I'm so proud of you! My younger brother, attracting all these girls! Oh, you'll be a man soon enough!" Ayame said.

"I don't think you're helping anything, Aaya," Shigure said. Yuki was too annoyed to talk back.

"Oh, Gure-san! My love for my younger brother and his fervent desire for his manhood almost made me forget to tell you that a certain someone who doesn't want to be named said that he's coming over soon!" Ayame said.

"Are you planning to stay until this person comes?" Shigure asked.

"Oh no! Mine's still working on that girl! She's so sweet! She wants to get something for her older sister and-" Ayame started to say when Yuki stood up and started pushing his older brother toward the door.

"I think you overstayed your welcome!" Yuki said. "The next time you decide to come, do it like a normal person and call first!"

"Oh my! Does my younger brother want some quality time with his new girl-" Ayame started to say when Yuki, with one hand (his other hand was still on his older brother) opened the door and pushed Ayame out the door.

"See you later, Aaya!" Shigure called out, not seeming to care when Yuki shut the door.

"I must apologize for my older brother's behaviour," Yuki said. "He means well, but he says idiot things from time to time, okay, all the time, actually." He then bowed down very low to Mizuki. "I'm so sorry for his actions."

"What time is it?" Mizuki asked, looking at Tohru.

"Do you need to leave now?" Tohru questioned.

"It's getting late, and my younger sister is all by herself and-" Mizuki started to say when Tohru got up.

"We shouldn't be stopping you then," Tohru said. She then bowed. "I hope that you enjoyed your visit. I mean, you did enjoy it?"

"Except for a few things, yes. Thank you all for the time," Mizuki said. She then got up. "I'll be going now."

"Remember that we still have more midterms to do," Yuki said. At that, Tohru, Kyo and Mizuki became depressed.

"I'm leaving," Mizuki said in a cold voice. She then was about to leave the room when she stopped walking. "Tohru has seen Sakura, but I'll get her to our school one of these days." She then turned back. "Is that okay with you two?"

"Sure" Yuki said.

"Whatever" Kyo said. Mizuki then smirked and left.

'I wonder how Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun will react when they see Sakura-chan,' Tohru thought. 'She's so cute!'

In the meantime, Mizuki was walking outside.

'That was one seriously wacky evening,' Mizuki thought. 'I got to call Uncle Kenny and tell him that the family got nothing to worry about.' Just then, she heard a car door being shut. Mizuki then saw a car in front of her pathway. A tall man got out of the car. 'Huh?'

By the position of the steering wheel, she knew it was a Western car. She didn't know they had Western cars in Japan. Mizuki became even more confused. Just what is going on?

The tall man then looked at her. Mizuki instinctively went defensive. He had to be a Sohma. Did he just come here right now or was he waiting for her all this time? She couldn't recall hearing a car going.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Mizuki said, her voice teeming with suspicion.

"I'm Hatori Sohma," he spoke in a soft voice. "I mean no ill will, but there are some things that you shouldn't remember."

That was enough to make her bolt.

She tried to run past him but then she felt her left foot get wrapped up in something. She then fell down hard on the ground.

'What the heck?' Mizuki thought. She then took hold of the thing that made her trip. 'A stethoscope?' All of a sudden Hatori's right foot stepped on it.

"Don't resist me. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to do," he said. He then went down to touch her head.

'Dammit…' Mizuki started to think when she felt herself go out.

The next thing Mizuki knew, she found herself on a bench next to a bus stop.

'What just happen?' Mizuki thought, scratching her head. But of course she couldn't remember.

However, Mizuki managed to regain her senses enough to go home.

When she did so, however, she was met by another surprise.

"Sakura! What are those things!" Mizuki said. "I hope none of them is for me!"

"Yeah!" Sakura said as she held up all the maid dresses that she got. So ended Mizuki's visit to Shigure's place.

End of Chapter Three

I hope that my readers like this chapter too. Yeah I made Hatori-san block her memory of a few things. You'll have to read further to find out what she exactly forgot. Now that Tohru have been to Mizuki's house and Mizuki to Tohru's house, what will happen next? Will Yuki and Kyo be able to meet Sakura? Fruits Basket was created by Natsuki Takaya. Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of "The Cat's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and I have come to know a terrible secret. When Mom died, the Sohma family took me in. I soon learned that thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the Cat! So far, I've meet Yuki (who I call Sohma-kun) who has the Spirit of the Rat, Kyo-kun the Cat, Shigure-kun the Dog (who owns the house I live in), Kagura-san the Boar (who is in love with Kyo-kun," Momiji-kun the Rabbit, Hatori-san the Dragon (but who looks more like a seahorse!), who is also the family doctor, Hatsuharu-san the Ox (who can become quite nasty when he's Black, but he's really a nice person), Ayame-san the Snake (and Sohma-kun's older brother!), and Kisa-san the Tiger (who is so cute!) I also met Akito-san the family head. I have yet to meet Monkey-san, Sheep-san, Horse-san and Rooster-san, but I'm sure they're wonderful people.

Nijo-chan went to my house for a visit. She did see Mit-chan, Shigure's editor, and Ayame-san, though I think I have some explaining to do when I next see her. I just hope that she does get Sakura-chan to our school- she's so cute! I wonder if Sohma-kun or Kyo-kun will like her. I know that Nijo-chan'll probably do it after midterms are over. I also hope that she manages to pass. I wonder how Uo-chan and Hana-chan will do as well, though I know that Hana-chan will probably fail on a few of her tests. I only hope that I don't fail. If I get even one red mark, I think I may die! Oh Mom, I really miss you.

"Good morning, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru said. They were at school now.

"So did she had a good time?" Uo-chan inquired.

"I think so," Tohru nodded. "A few unusual things did happen but she said that she did enjoy it."

"Knowing that household, I wonder what happened" Uo-chan said. Hana-chan nodded, leaving Tohru confused.

"It's better left forgotten" Kyo said, popping behind them.

"My idiot big brother came," Yuki said, walking beside them. "That alone made it forgettable."

"You mean the fashion designer?" Uo-chan said.'

"I think so," Hana-chan said. "Or does he just sell them?"

"I don't know," Yuki said. "Let's forget about it, okay?"

"Uo-chan, you said that you wanted to ask me a question yesterday," Tohru said. "Do you still remember it?"

"Oh that!" Uo-chan said. "Well, I- oh hello Mizuki!"

"Huh?" Tohru said. Everyone then looked back. Mizuki stood there, looking somewhat dazed.

"Good morning, Nijo-chan! How are you?" Tohru said. She then saw Mizuki's facial expression. "Are you okay, Nijo-chan?"

"I did go to your place yesterday, right?" Mizuki asked her.

"Yes" Tohru replied. "You do remember it right?"

"Now I do," Mizuki said. She then put her right hand on her face. "I remember a long silver-haired man and a grey-haired man wearing a bathrobe."

"Ah! The silver-haired man was Ayame-san, Sohma-kun's older brother," Tohru said. "And the grey-haired man was Shigure-kun. But he wasn't wearing a bathrobe."

'So I wasn't dreaming,' Mizuki thought. 'But if that's the case, why can't I remember how I got there and left, and the description of the house? It's as if my memory have been erased- or has it?' All of a sudden she felt a tug of her pants. She then looked down.

"Oh it's you," Mizuki said. Momiji looked up at her.

"I heard that you were in Shii-chan's house!" Momiji said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Most of it, yes," Mizuki said.

"Heh," Haru said, walking toward them. He then went right to Yuki. "Heh Yuki."

"Heh" Yuki said, bomping his hands against Haru's.

"So did you meet Shii-chan?" Momiji asked.

"Shii-chan?" Mizuki asked. "Oh you mean Shigure!"

"Ja!" Momiji said. "So what did you think of him?"

A few seconds of silence then ensued.

"Well, I think Shigure is…" Mizuki started to say when she scratched her head. "I think he's a…dog."

At that, everyone stood there, stunned.

"A dog?" Momiji said, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, a dog," Mizuki said. She then turned to Kyo. "Isn't that what you called him?" At that, Hatsuharu and Momiji turned to look at him.

"What?! I just said that he acted like a dog!" Kyo said in self-defense. "Oh forget it! I'm going inside!" At that, he went inside the school. Haru then pulled Yuki aside.

"Sensei didn't…" Haru said in a very low voice. Yuki shook his head.

"Actually, Ayame came too," Yuki said. "I think that would be more of a problem than anything."

"But Sensei didn't…" Haru said.

"No," Yuki answered.

"Just checking," Haru said. They then went back to the group.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mizuki asked.

"Just checking on something" Haru said. "You got something else to say?"

"No, not really," Mizuki said.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, I heard that the Student Council elections are coming shortly," Tohru said. "Are you going to run for President?"

"I am not sure yet" Yuki replied.

"All the girls would likely vote for you," Haru said. "And me too."

"Thank you for your support" Yuki said, a little uneasy.

"Oh I almost forgot something! Tohru, do you have a moment before school begins?" Uo-chan asked.

"Of course, Uo-chan!" Tohru said.

"Is it what I told you?" Hana-chan questioned.

"Yeah" Uo-chan replied.

"Then I should go too," Hana-chan said.

"Ah, Sohma-kun, if you don't mind…" Tohru started to say.

"I don't mind, Honda-san" Yuki said. "Just don't be late for school. Remember that we have more midterms to do."

"Yes" Tohru said sadly. She then followed her female friends to a corner of the school. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what happened to Takei, right?" Uo-chan asked her.

"Yes. He didn't went worse, did he?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No but Motoko Kinoshita fell into a coma too!" Uo-chan said. Tohru gasped.

"I hope she'll be okay!" Tohru said. "Should I get a 'get well' card?"

'She's actually worried about her?' Uo-chan and Hana-chan thought in unison.

"Listen, I only told you this because we heard that Mizuki was the one that did it to her!" Uo-chan said.

"But why would she do something so horrible to her like that?" Tohru questioned.

"From what we heard, Mizuki got in a fight with the Prince or he said something to her that she didn't like and hit him," Uo-chan said.

'Well, she did hit him,' Tohru thought.

"In any case, Hanajima heard that Motoko said something bad, or maybe she did challenge her" Uo-chan said.

"I don't think so!" Tohru said. "Nijo-chan is a fighter. I don't think Motoko is that type."

"Well, Rika was there too, so who knows?" Uo-chan said. "But something happened that made Mizuki go at her and caused her to be in a coma."

"She didn't assault her, did she?" Tohru asked.

"According to other fan club members that I managed to 'convince' to spill out what happened, she simply touched her on the forehead," Uo-chan told her. "They then accused Hanajima of teaching her that but of course she denied it."

"It's a talent of her own, though I'll love to know where she did discover that" Hana-chan said.

"Just be careful around her," Uo-chan warned. Tohru nodded.

"I can't believe that we have to do this for a few more days!" Uo-chan said a few hours later. They were having lunch now.

"If only I can sleep until the make-up exams," Hana-chan said, putting one of her hands on her cheek. "I'll be sure to be freshened up by then."

'It looks like she's actually looking forward to it' Tohru thought. She then saw Mizuki looking at a magazine. Tohru got up and went to her.

"What are you looking at, Nijo-chan?" Tohru asked.

"A women's boxing magazine," Mizuki answered. The magazine was in English, but Tohru could see that it had many pictures of female boxers in it.

"I didn't know there were female boxing magazines!" Tohru exclaimed. Mizuki pointed to one picture.

"See her? She's Laila Ali, the daughter of Muhammad Ali. Now she boxes too and I heard that her punches are just as bad, I mean good, as her father" Mizuki said. That caused considerable interest in the cafeteria.

"Is that really true?" a male classmate asked.

"I didn't know that he had children!" another male classmate said.

"How good is she?" another male classmate inquired.

"She's one of the best-known female boxers in the world," Mizuki replied. "Of course her father's name is the reason, but she's good on her own. And this one-" She then pointed to another picture. "- is Jacqui Frazier-Lyde, the daughter of Joe Frazier, who was one of Muhammad Ali's greatest boxing rivals. I heard that they are planning to square off next year. I should also mention Nancy Girard, France's most prestigious female savate fighter. All of them, I bet, are as good as the men."

"Oh wow!" the second one said. "I don't know what sabate is, but it sounds awesome!"

'It would be good if you can pronounce it right' Mizuki thought.

"I don't think a woman can be as good as a man," a male classmate from the other side of the room said. He had a buzzcut.

"Oh? You don't think so?" Mizuki said. "Have you tried every female boxer on every male boxer?"

"I mean, a woman boxer! I bet I can defeat one!" the boy said.

"You want to test that theory out?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure!" the boy grinned. Mizuki then took out a business card.

"Mizuki Nijo, lightweight class, Tamarikujan Boxing Club," Mizuki said. "I need some practice before my big fight with Ayumi Takahashi next week. Be there tomorrow at 7 o'clock." She then got up and handed him the card.

"But wait a minute!" the boy said. "I didn't say that I want to fight tomorrow!"

"Too bad. If you said that you can defeat a female boxer, then you'll have to eat your words," Mizuki said. She then looked at him menacingly. "Or are you chickening out?"

"But I-I-" the boy started to say, perspiring a little.

"What is your name?" Mizuki questioned.

"Tanaka Ryoma," the boy replied.

"Tanaka, huh?" Mizuki said. "Well, I shall see you at Tamarikujan then. If you can't go then get someone else to represent you." She then went back to her tray. "Now that's over with, I'm going back to eating." She then started poking her food with her chopsticks.

'I forgot to show her how to use chopsticks!' Tohru thought. 'Though I guess she got other things on her mind now!'

"Man, what a jerk," Uo-chan said a few hours later. "I would have loved to teach him a lesson that a girl can beat a boy."

"Don't get yourself in trouble!" Tohru said. They then saw Mizuki walking outside the school. "Nijo-chan! Are you really going to challenge that boy in boxing?"

"He was asking for it" Mizuki said. "I gave him a day to prepare. I have to prepare as well."

"But are you really going to fight him?" Tohru asked.

"He was the one that challenged me by saying that girls can't fight boys," Mizuki said.

"Even I can fight a guy," Uo-chan said. "Though it does depend on how strong he is."

"So are you going to come or not?" Mizuki asked her.

"Oh I'll come," Uo-chan said smiling. "I'll love to see you beat him to a pulp." Tohru looked at her in shock.

"I don't think I'll be going," Hana-chan said. "I need to look after my little brother tomorrow night."

"How old is he?" Mizuki asked. "He could come too."

"I don't think so…" Hana-chan started to say.

"What's this about a fight?" Haru's voice caused everyone to look back. As expected, Momiji was with him.

"Some idiot said that girls couldn't beat boys, so Mizuki plans on challenging him to a boxing match!" Kyo said.

"A boxing match? I hope that guy knows what he's doing!" Haru said.

"I doubt it" Kyo said.

"So is he a real fighter?" Haru asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Kyo asked. "Why would you care anyway? You'll beat him up even if you knew that he wasn't a fighter!"

"Well, at least I wouldn't beat him to a pulp like you would!" Haru retorted.

"You guys aren't going to fight again, are you?" a worried Tohru asked.

'As if you wouldn't,' Yuki thought, thinking of Haru. He then saw Mizuki walking away. "Mizuki-chan!"

"What is it?" Mizuki asked, looking back at him.

"I-I wish to speak with you," Yuki said, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. "May I have a few minutes of your time?" Why did he felt like that? he wondered. It's not like he was asking her for a date.

"You got something to say to me?" Mizuki asked.

"I-I want a few minutes alone with you," Yuki said, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Fine" Mizuki said. "Come with me." Yuki then looked at Tohru and the others.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you all wait for me?" Yuki asked.

"Oh sure, Sohma-kun!" Tohru said.

"Whatever," Kyo said. "I'm going." He then left.

"See you later, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said. Yuki and Mizuki then went back to the school.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mizuki asked as soon as the door closed.

"You do remember what happened yesterday, do you?" Yuki asked in a guarded voice.

"I do remember going there" Mizuki answered. "What about it?" Yuki then took in a deep breath.

"Do you remember… a man with silver hair?" Yuki asked. He didn't know which would be more horrible- if Mizuki did remember and he had to apologize right away or if she didn't remember and he had to explain everything to her and then apologize.

"Yes," Mizuki answered. "Tohru already said that he was your older brother, right?"

"Right" Yuki said, sighing. He then looked at her again. "I hope that you didn't mind his behaviour yesterday. I know that he can be a real pain sometimes but-"

"I think it's cute," Mizuki said.

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"I think it's cute that he would come over just to see what I would be like" Mizuki said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki questioned.

"I mean, it is like an older sibling to watch over a younger sibling like that," Mizuki said. "I bet he was old enough to move out on his own when you were still young, right? So I bet he wants to be a perfect big brother now." Yuki blinked in surprise. How did she know all of that?

"And he probably feel that unless he watches over you, he'll lose you forever," Mizuki continued.

"You…really think so?" Yuki said. Mizuki then turned to look at him.

"In any case, you're invited to the boxing match too," Mizuki said. "Though I don't think you need any lessons."

"Oh?" Yuki said. "Are you saying that you only did this for Kyo? If that's the case, then you better cancel the fight. He'll never learn."

"I didn't make that challenge just for him," Mizuki said. "I'm not forcing you to attend, if that is your desire."

"No, I'll go," Yuki said. "But how long will this be? We still have to study for a few more exams."

"Don't worry about that," Mizuki said. "I got to train now. Just don't go too close to the ring- you don't know if anybody might go out of it, not that it happened to me."

"Well see you then," Yuki said. Mizuki gave him a hand up as she left.

'I wonder what she is going to do,' Yuki thought. There was only one way to found out…

"Tamarikujan Gym…I think this is it!" Uo-chan said. In front of the gym, the sign reads "Tamarikujan," while a smaller sign reads in English: "Unisex Boxing- Males and Females Welcome."

"Wow! So they really do have female boxing here!" Yuki said. He then saw two girls at a booth taking money from people and giving back their change.

"Who are they? Friends of hers?" Uo-chan asked.

"She mentioned that she has two female boxing partners," Tohru said. "Maybe that's them." The two girls then looked at them.

"Hey come over here!" the short-haired girl said. Everybody looked at each other and then went to the booth.

"My name is Tae Okuda," she said, bowing. "This-" she then pointed to her taller partner. "- is Kasumi Watanabe. We're Mizuki Nijo's partners!"

"Are there only three of you?" Kyo asked. Tae nodded.


End file.
